


It's The Same Old Story

by Lokuricas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, hey look a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to When Your Feet Decide To Walk You On The Wayward Side.</p><p>Dean meets Gabriel for the first time.</p><p>Added Bonus of phonesex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When your feet decide to walk you on the wayward side.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553865) by [Lokuricas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas). 



> In case anyone's interested i have a tumblr with short deancas drabbles and original works that can be found here > fuckoffcorry.tumblr.com/tagged/drabble
> 
> and if any of you want to message me prompts or ask me to write a sequel to one of my fics, or to even write a whole new fic, i would be more than happy to do so! 
> 
> all feedback is welcomed gratefully.

“Gabe- Gabriel please!” Castiel begged as he rushed around the kitchen, cleaning up, while Gabriel followed him a few seconds after, messing up what Castiel had just cleaned up. It was a vicious circle of kitchen utensils and food stuff.

“Can’t help it,” Gabriel told him, bouncing from foot to foot. “I’m excited about finally finally meeting the infamous Dean Winchester.” Castiel looked at him tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

“Can’t you go be excited in a different room?” Castiel muttered angrily while he eyed the oven timer, which told him the food would be done in ten minutes, but Castiel trusted the thing about as much as he trusted Gabriel not to eat the children’s candy at Halloween.

“My excitement feeds of your stress.”

“You’re an asshole,” Castiel said just as the doorbell rang.

Both brothers froze and while Gabriel’s eyes filled with glee, Castiel’s filled with dread. “I got it!” Gabriel declared, running off with Castiel close behind shouting “no!”

***

Dean stood staring at the door with a worried expression on his face, there seemed to be a lot of crashes and bangs and he was pretty sure he just heard a victory cry of “FREEDOM!” Which he knew beyond all doubt was not Castiel, because the little whine he heard a few seconds after that definitely was, because it was the same whine he made in bed. Dean wasn’t really sure how he felt about Castiel making the same noise when he was fighting his brother as he did when Dean was biting his thighs, but whatever.

The sounds of fighting continued for another few minutes, making Dean incredibly nervous because it sounded really vicious. Like, he and Sam had fought before but the worst either of them had come away with is black eye and once a broken nose (but Dean totally let Sam get that punch in).

When the door eventually opened, Castiel was sat on the floor dejectedly, rubbing his head, while Gabriel – or who Dean assumed to be Gabriel – leant on the door frame, leering at Dean with a smirk on his face that made Dean feel highly, highly uneasy. 

“Hey there, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair. Dean had to admit, Gabriel looked a lot different than he was expecting. He thought maybe he’d look similar to Castiel, but they were complete opposites. Where Castiel was dark, Gabriel was light, where Castiel was tall, Gabriel was short and where Castiel was lean and muscular, Gabriel was kinda chubby. Not fat chubby, but look-at-that-little-belly!Chubby.

“Uh, hey,” Dean greeted, sticking his hand out. “Gabriel, right?” 

“Indeed, we spoke briefly on the phone once, if you recall,” Gabriel smirked, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “Y’know, back when you and Cassie were still just phonesex boyfriends instead of real sex boyfriends.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel squeaking, shooting up from the floor and clamping and hand over Gabriel’s mouth. “I am so sorry Dean, please come in and don’t feel of any obligation to speak to Gabriel, he’s a pathological liar and has no verbal filter.” Dean chuckled lowly at Gabriel’s muffled squeak of indignation

 

“Cas, I got two younger brother’s, they’re a lot worse than older ones, trust me,” Dean laughed.

“Dean, I have heard the way you tease Sam and Adam, how can you say younger ones are worse?” Dean paused briefly.

“Good point.” 

Gabriel managed to get Castiel to remove his hand by licking it and promptly say “Cas told me you only have one brother?” 

“Ah, yeah, I did. Until I got a phone call about four months ago from some 14 year-old-boy, who’s mom had just died, asking for John Winchester, my dad.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow, then looked to Castiel.

“I wish to hear the end of the story, Cas, you carry on doing what you were doing in the kitchen, Dean and I have much to discuss.” Castiel looked at Gabriel suspiciously and gave him a look that very clearly said, don’t do anything stupid. Regardless, Castiel allowed them to speak alone. “Carry on, Dean-o.” Dean nodded, softly. He didn’t mind talking about this, and he appreciated that Gabriel actually wanted to hear it.

“Well yeah, the kid rings asking for my dad and I gotta tell him “John died a few year back, anything I can help you with?” and I hear him sniff and I get tell he’s crying and he says to me “I don’t know… how did you know him?” so I tell him he’s my dad and the kid just goes “he’s my dad too.”” Dean shrugs at Gabriel. “I didn’t expect my dad to be a saint after my mom died, but I thought he’d at least play it safe, y’know? Anyway, I get this kid to tell me the whole story and it turns out, his mom had cancer, she’s just passed away from it, y’know? But then there’s this 14 year old kid, who needs to go live with his dad or he goes into the care system, because his mom’s got no other family, Adam only had John, this guy who’d he’d met about three times. Didn’t even know he had older brothers…” Dean shook his head, looking almost angry.

“Long story short, anyway,” he continued, “I go meet the kid, talk to social services and yeah, I’ve still got some stuff I need to sort out, but he’s living with me now. He’s a good kid, reminds me a lot of me, Sam and John. A real Winchester man. Even if he last name’s Milligan.” Gabriel, despite the impression of the joker that Dean had been getting so far, looked very solemn.

“Poor kid,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded. “Imagine getting stuck with you as a legal guardian. What a shame…” Dean snorted loudly. He should have expect that, but he really really didn’t. Damn. But he liked it, he liked that Gabriel wasn’t being all sympathetic and pitying. It was a refreshing change if Dean was honest

 

“You’re an asshat,” Dean laughed, “and I’m awesome. Ask anyone.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow critically. 

“I’ve asked Cas, and he’s told me otherwise-“

“LIES,” Castiel shouted from the kitchen. “Slander! Sacrilege!”

Gabriel pulled a face at Dean and said “are those his sex noises?” Dean began laugh loudly, and shook his head.

“No, no-“ suddenly his face went completely straight and he started to nod, “yes.” Which in turn made Gabriel laugh loudly.

“I like you, Dean, you’ve almost avoided getting the hurt my little brother and I’ll kick your ass talk.”

“Am I gunna get that talk now?”

“Hurt my little brother and I’ll kick your ass.” 

Dean nodded, “good talk.”

***

Dean had been seeing Castiel for about six months now, and talking to him even longer, yet it still amazed Dean how good Cas’ cooking was. Dean sometimes wonders how his life turned into a gushing love story. Like seriously, who meets their current boyfriend through a wrong number phone call? When he told Adam how he met Castiel, he thought he was taking the piss out of him and honestly Dean didn’t blame him.

 

The three of them were currently sat in the living room, bellies full of Cas’ homemade burgers and cherry pie, listening to Gabriel’s story about how he got locked in a furniture store overnight, completely butt-naked.

“So it’s just getting to opening time, right, and I’m still naked because where the hell am I gunna get clothes from in a freaking furniture store?! And then the owner opens the door and I’m just stood there, and he’s looking at me like I’m insane, so I think in for a penny in for a pound y’know? And I just run up to him, grab hold of him and say “what year is it?!” and he like “2010?”so I just run outside, but-naked screaming “DOCTOR?! DOCTOR, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!” Needless to say, I am now banned from said store,” Gabriel finished, shrugging his shoulders, like this was an everyday occurrence, and from the look on Cas’ face, Dean thinks maybe it was for Gabriel, and Dean can’t say that’d surprise him.

“Dude, you are literally batshit insane. Like damn, Sammy though I was bad,” Dean laughed, wiping the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“Ah yes, the illusive Sammy… you’ve mention him a lot, but have yet to show me a picture,” Gabriel replied. Dean quirked an eyebrow, but pulling his phone out none the less.

“The sasquatch on the right,” Dean said, throwing Gabriel his phone, who caught it easily and proceeded to stare at the picture for about five minutes.

“Damn,” he muttered, “Cas, you missed out man, you rang the wrong brother.” Dean pulled an offended face as Cas chuckled quietly.

“I’m happy with Dean, thank you very much,” Cas told Gabriel and pecked Dean on the cheek, making Gabriel snort loudly.

“Hells no dude, look at the muscular piece of man candy!” Gabriel said, outraged, flipping the phone round to show Castiel.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough, stop oogling my brother,” Dean said, taking the phone back. “I thought you were straight, anyways?”

“The goalie can still score my dear friend,” Gabriel leered, Dean grimaced, Castiel laughed.

“And on that note, I think should get going, it’s nearly half ten and I don’t trust leaving Adam and his girlfriend alone all night,” Dean shook his head as he stood up and stretched. Gabriel and Castiel stood up soon after him.

“I like you, Dean-o. Keep hold of this on, Cassie,” Gabriel said, holding his hand of for Dean to high –five.

“Good to meet you man,” Dean laughed, slapping his hand then pulling him in to a hug, which Gabriel enthusiastically returned.

“Are you planning on trading me in for my brother?” Castiel asked, when they eventually broke apart. Dean smirked slightly and winked at Gabriel, who winked right back.

“I’m thinking about it,” he leered, making Castiel hit him on the arm.

“Get home to you little brother, asshat,” Castiel laughed.

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going!” Dean said, laughing, before he pulled Castiel in and pressed their lips together and ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips.

“C’mon guys, let’s keep this PG,” Gabriel said pulling them apart, making Dean laughed kinda breathless.

“Okay, I’m going. See ya later, Gabe,” he smiled, before turning to Castiel. “I’ll phone you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded. 

“Love you,” Dean said, as he was leaving.

“Love you too, sweetie!” Gabriel cut in before Castiel had a chance.

***

Dean arrived home to see Adam and his girlfriend (who’s name escaped him) cuddle up on the couch. She was a nice girl, pretty, sarcastic and very much matched for a Winchester man. She was small, slim – but Dean had no idea how, he’s met her about three times and she ate like it was going out of style – and she had short hair.

After Dean had shuffled the pair of them off to bed (not before throwing a condom at them) he settled down in his own bed and pulled out his phone to dial Cas’ number.

“Hello Dean.” Cas answered the phone, sounding as formal as always.

“Are you alone?” Dean replied, straight to the point.

“I’m going to my room now,” Cas said, sounding slightly confused.

“I’m horny,” Dean deadpanned down the phone.

“And what do you suggest I do about that?” Castiel deadpanned right back.

“Phonesex man. I mean, we met via a phone and we’ve never done this!” Dean said, completely incredulous.

“Dean-“

“What’re you wearing?” Dean cut him off.

“The same as when you left,” Cas laughed.

“Did I tell you how hot you looked tonight?”

“Feel free to tell me now.”

“Dammit Cas,” Dean breathed, “I wanted to rip your freaking clothes off.”

“I wish you had,” Cas said, a slither of heat in his voice.

“I would have taken you into you room and made you scream so loud,” Dean said softly, unbuttoning his pants as he did.

“Oh yeah?” Castiel said, breathlessly, “and how would you have done that?”

“I would have made you take all your clothes off – you taking them off, Cas?” Dean asked, closing his eyes and imaging Castiel naked.

“Yeah,” Castiel whispered.

“Fuck… I would have got on my knees and licked up your hard cock,” Dean said, running his tongue over his lips.

“Dean…” Cas whined.

“Put two fingers in your mouth,” Dean demanded.

“Okay,” Cas’ reply was muffled, telling Dean he’d done just that.

“Good boy,” Dean breathed, “they all wet? Stroke them up you cock, pretend it’s my tongue.”

“Fuck… Dean…” Cas muttered.

“Fuck, baby I want you so bad…” Dean growled palming the growing bulge in his pants. “Lick your hand, make it nice and wet, baby, c’mon…” Dean coaxed down the phone. “Wrap it around your dick, you hard, baby?”

“Dean please!” Cas begged.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, softly. “I’d wrap my lips around your cock and swallow you down… you imaging your hand’s my mouth?”

“Uh-huh…” Cas whimpered down the phone.

“Jesus, baby. Fuck, I’d let you fuck my mouth as fast as you wanted…” Dean said, rubbing his dick harder, then slipping his hand into his boxers gripping his dick tightly, causing him to whimper. “Then I’d slip one of my fingers in your ass, c’mon Cas, put two of you fingers in your mouth, make ‘em nice and wet for me, then slip one in your ass…” Dean grunted. Cas didn’t reply, but let out a whimper a few minutes later. Dean groaned, imagining what Cas looked like right about now.

“Fuck baby, but you look good right now,” Dean said, breathlessly as he jacked himself harder, running his thumb over the tip.

“Dean…” Cas said, “fuck Dea-“

“Put your other finger in your ass, c’mon baby boy- fuck,” Dean groaned.

“Dean, I’m gunna- fuck!” Cas choked, and after a few more minutes, came with a loud groan down the phone, which made Dean spill his load less than a few seconds later with his own groan, which he had to stifle, as not to scar his little brother and his girlfriend.

They both breathed heavily down the phone for a few minutes, until Cas chuckled quietly.

“We should do that again,” he said down the phone.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “we should.”

“I should go, I think Gabriel’s using the microwave and that’s always a recipe for disaster,” Castiel laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, okay Cas. Goodnight,” Dean said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
